


Cosas imposibles

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny está cansada de esperar a que él vuelva, cansada de esperar por cosas imposibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas imposibles

Está cansada de esperar. Está cansada de soñar con lo que nunca sucederá. Está cansada de engañarse a sí misma, diciéndose que algún día él regresará a sus brazos y ella recuperará la luz y la alegría perdidas.

Está cansada de seguirlo, en alma si no en cuerpo, en una inercia que se parece a la muerte, demasiado tonta, demasiado débil para desprenderse de él, dispuesta a seguirlo hasta la muerte si es necesario.

Es hora de seguir adelante, le dicen. Se pregunta si podrá hacerlo. Quizás pueda encontrar a un hombre que no la lastime. Un hombre bueno, amable, que no esté perseguido por un destino atroz. Que no la abandone para salvar al mundo.

Quizás pueda armarse una vida sin problemas, sin sobresaltos. Una casa bonita, un trabajo cómodo, una familia agradable. Quizás pueda acallar el anhelo de su corazón y conseguir calma para su alma.

Pero, ¿a qué precio? Sí, podría conseguir todas esas cosas... pero, ¿a qué tendría que renunciar a cambio? Una vida sin sufrimientos, sin sinsabores... pero también sin alegrías, sin aventuras, sin sorpresas. Una vida gris, sin color, ni magia, ni ilusión. Una casa bonita que sería una prisión para sus alas, una casa sin risas ni canciones. Una casa-mausoleo. Y lo más atroz: un matrimonio sin amor.

Porque aunque intente callar sus deseos, aunque sea más fácil engañarse, aunque le gane la razón al corazón, aunque tenga a otro hombre a su lado que la quiera, Ginny sabe que sólo amará a un hombre en su vida. Sólo un hombre podrá hacerla reír, temblar, sentir. Sólo un hombre podrá hacerle sentirse viva, y sin él, todo lo demás se marchitará y morirá.

Ella lo prefiere así. Porque lo contrario sería una traición... y una estupidez. Y ella ya no tiene tiempo para tonterías, ni para deseos de cosas imposibles.

Está cansada de esperar, pero espera. Aunque él le haya dicho que no lo haga, aunque nadie cree que vaya a regresar, ella espera.

Tal vez, algún día él vuelva...

Si no, ella ya sabe que seguirá esperándolo toda la vida.


End file.
